Countdown to the End of the World
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Jacob studies physics and biochem. Nessie studies English, Literature, and Doomsday prophecies of 2012. They meet. Can he convince her that the world's not going to end? AU/AH, J/N, Rated T for language.
1. Countdown to the End of the World

A/N: Hullo! So I'm pretty sure we all know what's going on with the Mayan's right? Yeah, they're dead and their calendar stopped and that means we're all gonna die. Or not. Personally, I don't believe it, but I know people who do.

Anyway. I got this idea when I should have been sleeping and/or writing a multitude of other things. Hopefully y'all like it :) I've done the basic Armageddon research, but of course I'm no scientist. Physics math scares me as much as it fascinates me. So don't go all technical on me if I get some details wrong, k? K. It's rated T for language and some sexual references.

Thank you to WolfGirl1335, ReneeFF, and Nat_Gis for pre-reading. Love you girls!

* * *

Countdown to the End of the World

_**Jacob**  
__Monday, December 3rd, 2012_

My fingers thrummed against the counter top as I waited for the lady in the financial aid office to finish what she had to do and tell me I was fine to continue my classes. Each rapid thump from my fingertips seemed to echo in the almost hollow wood structure. I hated this. I hated waiting while my entire future hung on whatever she would say when she finally finished clicking the mouse and looked at me. I hadn't even done anything wrong. Both my performance and my attendance were impeccable. How could I, of all people, get a letter telling me something might be wrong with the only reason I was able to take classes in the first place? It wasn't like I could afford any of this on my own.

My stomach continued to tie itself into tighter knots, somehow expecting the lady with the graying hair and grandmotherly spectacles to tell me I was completely and utterly screwed.

I almost asked her if she'd found anything yet when she finally looked at me and smiled. "I don't see anything wrong, Mr. Black," she said with a shockingly sturdy voice. It was always that way. She looked old and frail, but her voice didn't match. "Your financial aid looks fine. In fact, you should receive your letter within the next few weeks."

I almost hugged her. Instead, I held out my hand and shook hers gently. "Thank you so much."

She smiled again and nodded. "You're welcome."

Goddammit, I hated dealing with the government. Such was life. It wasn't like I was in my third year, past the halfway point, and getting closer to the finish line or anything. Jesus.

I shook my head and walked out of the office. On my way out of the building, my eye caught on a girl I'd seen many times. She was sitting at the corner table by the window closest to the door. I'd seen her wandering around campus as well, carting her gigantic, army green messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Most of the time, she was sitting right where she was now, in the same position. It seemed any time I went in into the student building for whatever I needed, she'd be there.

She was pretty with her curly, copper hair and elegant features. I never saw the color of her eyes, because they were always downcast. She was either staring at the ground or her hands or the screen of her laptop if she was at her table. She was usually alone. A few times she had a small group of two or three other girls with her, but even with them she seemed aloof. Once or twice I thought about sitting next to her or striking up a conversation, but I always talked myself out of it. If she really wanted to talk to people, she'd mingle with the multitude of other students all around her.

I sighed to myself and walked on past her, pretending to ignore her the way she seemed to ignore the world outside her laptop, and left the building.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't dying to know who she was. It wasn't like I went into that place every day, but it still bugged me for some reason that I saw her almost every time I did. It wasn't normal for a person to appear in the same spot more than a few times. It was even less normal for them to be in the exact same position every time. She always sat with her feet on the second chair at the table, lounging back in her chair, one hand on the laptop with her finger on the track pad, and the other hand resting on the armrest. It just wasn't natural.

I went home and sighed as I put my stuff on the table. I'd put it away later. My roommate came in the room and groaned.

"Come on, Jacob; quit leaving your shit all over the place."

I glared at him and snatched up my bag. "Jesus, Emmett, can't I leave it there for two minutes?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, because two minutes to you is like two days to the rest of the world."

"Shut up." I grumbled and took my bag to my bed. Emmett had been my best friend for a long time, since junior high. We did a lot together, and I liked to think we were good for each other. I kept him smart and he kept me from becoming one of the scary sociopathic weirdos.

I unloaded my laptop and school books and went back to the table start studying for the test the next Friday.

"Rose is coming over with her sister in a few," Emmett said a while later. I grimaced but nodded. Rosalie Hale was a nice girl and all, but her sister was a royal pain in the ass. Not only was their family filthy rich, Jessica had to go and rub it in everyone's face. In the last two years I'd known her, I couldn't count how many times she told me how she didn't have to worry about financial aid.

I continued to ignore everything when the girls got there. It was hard to block out Jessica's whiney voice when she complained about how small our place was. I took a deep breath and re-read the problem I'd been working on for the past twenty minutes.

I managed to finish three of the problems before Emmett interrupted me again. "I'm ordering pizza, Jake; want some?"

I just nodded and turned the page.

"Why doesn't he ever say anything?" Jessica complained. I furrowed my brow and tried again to block her out. This was hard shit and I needed to concentrate.

Emmett chuckled. "He's in physics mode. Unless you want him to start spouting off Newton's law of gravity in complicated math terms, just leave him alone."

I smiled to myself and continued working. Two equations later, a plate with a slice of pizza fell on my book, right where I was reading. I looked up at Emmett with a scowl. "Excuse you."

He smirked. "You know you'd never eat if it weren't for me. So do it." He pointed to the pizza.

I sighed right as my stomach growled. Maybe he was right. "Yeah, well, you'd never pass a test if it weren't for me, so we're even."

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Jessica asked. Her voice was a permanent whine.

"It's probably true, though," Emmett said. "He keeps me smart, I keep him sane. It's how it works."

Rosalie cooed. "You two are like brothers. I think it's sweet."

There wasn't really any 'like' about it; as far as we were concerned, we were brothers.

Jessica sighed. "Anyway. What was I saying? Oh, right; that weird chick in my English class was at it again today. 'The world's going to explode in a fiery ball of death' and all that. God, she's annoying."

I didn't bother to look, but I could hear the confusion in Rosalie's voice. "Who?"

"Nessie Cullen. The girl with the rabid orange hair."

Her description caught my attention. I looked up and turned to see them all sitting on the couch, Rose on Emmett's lap. "The girl with the twenty-pound messenger bag? Pretty, about this tall?" I held my hand up at about how tall I thought the girl was. "Tiny?"

Jessica smiled a wicked smile. "So it can talk? Miracle of miracles."

Not anymore it won't. I huffed and turned back around. "Never mind."

"No, not never mind. That's the girl I was talking about. How could you think she's pretty? Have you got a crush on her?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"That what guys always say when they have a crush on a girl. Do you have a crush on me?"

If no meant yes, there was really only one answer to that. "Yes, a major one. Leave me alone."

Jessica laughed but didn't bug me anymore. I couldn't help but listen a little when Jessica kept talking about the girl. Nessie. Odd name. I had to wonder if Jessica was saying everything just for my benefit or if she really had to talk that much. I decided it was the latter. That girl lived to hear her own voice, and she'd never do anything just to make someone else happy. I didn't mind it so much this time. Because of her, I learned that Nessie was twenty years old, studying English and Literature to pass the time until everyone died, her parents had sent her out here to Seattle for school because they couldn't stand her preaching about the end of days, she has very few friends, she smells weird, and she doesn't brush her hair.

It seemed the more Jessica talked the more curious about Nessie I became. As I finished the last few problems in the book, I made a plan. If she was still there, which she would most likely be, I wouldn't let myself talk me out of sitting next to her.

* * *

_Wednesday, December 5th, 2012_

There she was. Sitting in her same spot in the same position. There was one big difference, though. Her hair, usually up in a messy bun with curly tendrils flying everywhere in a cute and even kinda sexy way, was down around her shoulders. It looked longer than I had first thought it would be. It flowed down the back of the chair with a few strands hanging in front of her.

As I stood in the middle of the room and stared at her, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She still didn't look up. I noticed an empty chair at the table right next to hers where a group of guys were discussing something apparently funny. They were all snickering. I swallowed, took a deep breath for courage, and made my move.

I didn't bother to explain as I walked up and took the empty chair. If they were waiting for one more, they could find another chair somewhere. They all looked at me funny but didn't protest. I dragged it the few feet to the girl's table and sat down.

She still didn't look up. I put my bag down and licked my lips as I got my book out and set it on the table. I stared at her eyes, willing her to see me. Nothing.

I sighed in frustration and opened my book to the chapter I'd finished studying two days earlier. There really wasn't such a thing as too much studying, right?

Fifteen minutes of silence passed before I heard a delicate sound like someone clearing their throat but trying to be nice about it. I almost smirked to myself. It sounded like it came from the girl. I waited to see if she'd do it again. She did two minutes later.

I looked up to see her staring right at me. Her eyes were wide, light brown, and beautiful. She pursed her pink lips and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was soft and elegant, just like her features.

I smiled, but suddenly I had no idea what to say. It seemed awkward to just jump right into the reason I was here in the first place. So instead of asking her why she sat here all alone all the time, I said, "No, I'm just studying. Big test this weekend."

She hummed. It was pretty. "Couldn't you study somewhere else? I kinda like my privacy."

"If it's privacy you want, wouldn't your house be better?" I didn't realize it sounded like I was telling her to leave until after I'd said it. I almost winced.

"That's none of your business. I'll sit where I want to sit."

I nodded. "Me too. I won't bug you if you let me study."

She sighed. "Whatever."

She turned her attention back to her computer, but she was anything but still and quiet. She was actually very distracting as she shifted every few seconds, sighed, tapped away at the keyboard, snorted once or twice, tapped her fingers on the table, and ran her fingers through her hair a few more times.

I gave up trying to make any more sense of the book and looked up at her. "What are you looking up?" I asked.

She looked at me with what I could only describe as a glare. "You said you wouldn't bug me."

"I said I wouldn't bug you _if_ you let me study. I can't study with you being so noisy."

She scoffed in disbelief. "Noisy? How have I been noisy?"

"You keep fidgeting. It's very distracting." Not to mention it wasn't easy trying to ignore a beautiful girl no matter where I was.

"Oh, well excuse me for not being eerily quiet like you. You're not even studying. Nobody studies like that."

I raised an eyebrow. Did that mean she was paying attention to me? "Like what?"

She waved her hand at me. "Like that. You don't even have a notebook to write notes on. And physics? I mean, I'm no expert, but don't people usually talk to themselves when they're being all geeky?"

I laughed and shook my head. She was cute. "I've been known to, I guess. But I do the problems in my head, so I don't need a notebook."

She pursed her lips. "That's scary."

"Why?" I asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"Nobody should be able to do physics in their head. Nobody." She shuddered like that really bothered her. "Who are you, like the next Einstein?"

"No, I doubt that. I'm just Jacob." I held out my hand. "Jacob Black. What's your name?"

She stared at my hand for a second before she shook it. "Nessie Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Nessie."

"You too, I guess."

I pulled my hand back and held it over my heart. "You guess? That hurts my feelings." I fake pouted.

She smiled, and it was beautiful. "I just meant I'm a little wary of human computers who do physics in their head and study like they're not studying."

"But I'm not a human computer. I'm just human. And I read this chapter the day before yesterday, so really I was just brushing up." I shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Then why are you studying it again?"

"I told you, I have a big test this weekend." I tapped the book.

"What kind of test," she asked skeptically. "Normal people don't have tests on the weekend."

"Well, if you want to get technical, it's on Friday. But since Friday is the last day of the week, it's still part of the weekend. I plan to get an A."

She snorted. "You really are a geek."

"Proud of it, too."

She looked at me for a few minutes before she sighed again. It sounded a little whimsical. "I wouldn't have guessed. You don't look half as smart as you say you are."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Gee, thanks."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. When I think of geeks, I think of plaid shirts and suspenders and thick, black-rimmed glasses taped in the middle. I don't think of . . ." she gestured to me with one hand. "That."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'that'?"

She gave me a look. "You. Geeks don't usually work out."

I realized what she was saying and smiled widely. She blushed. "Well, my best friend was a wrestler in high school but he couldn't do anything by himself, so I'd go work out with him in between studying. We both reaped the benefits." I flexed an arm just to prove the point. Her cheeks got a little redder.

"That's nice of you. Does he study with you, or does that just go one way?"

I frowned. "No, it doesn't go one way. He used to study with me back before I got into chemistry and physics. Now he makes sure I eat and don't commit social suicide by wearing plaid shirts and suspenders."

She snorted. "I hate to tell you this, Jacob, but sitting here talking to me is committing social suicide."

"No, it's not." I shook my head.

"You'll see. There's a reason I sit here alone, and that's because nobody wants to sit with me. I mean, I have friends, but they're all in class right now."

I leaned forward on the table, resting my forearms on my open book. "I just can't believe that. I think they're all just afraid to talk to a pretty girl like you."

Her eyes widened a little bit and her cheeks got red again. She licked her lips and looked down at the table. "So, what? You're saying you're braver than the rest of them?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I know how little status actually matters and just wanted to talk to you."

She quirked her lips. "I thought you just needed a place to study."

"Yeah, about that . . . I kinda did maybe, but I also kinda lied."

She laughed quietly, a soft sound that made me happy to hear it. "I figured."

"You're not going to throw a fit and demand that I leave?"

She shrugged. "Why should I? Besides, it's kinda nice to talk to someone of the opposite sex every now and then."

I felt my cheeks flame. She said sex. Goddammit, I felt like a teenager. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

She looked at me. "You can't tell me girls don't fall over you."

"Sure I can. If guys don't trip over their tongues following you, then why is it such a surprise that I'm a loner too?"

"Because I'm not pretty, no matter what you say. And I scare people away."

I remembered what Jessica had said about Nessie and doomsday. I snorted. "Me too. I guess girls are afraid of science."

She laughed. "Girls are afraid of heavy science talk and advanced math equations. Not to mention guys who do physics in their head. Me, I just repel people. A few guys have asked me out here and there, but then they realize I'm a little crazy and run in the opposite direction."

I hummed. "A little crazy can be fun, though."

She snorted. "Don't you go turning what I say into innuendos."

I blushed again. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She closed her laptop and sat up, putting it on the table before she reached under the table to get her bag. "It's time for my English class. I'll see you later maybe." She smiled and shoved the laptop in her bag before she stood up and slung it over her shoulders. I watched with admiration as she gathered up massive amounts of curls and pulled them out from under the strap.

"Yeah, see you."

"Hey, good luck on your test."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She waved and walked away, the bag hitting the backs of her legs as they moved. I took a deep breath and smiled when I caught what I assumed was her scent. It was a little strange. Maybe tangy. Soft undertones. But it wasn't bad. I wondered what it was. Maybe a lotion or a perfume. I kinda liked it.

* * *

_Monday, December 10th, 2012_

I scowled at a couple in the library making out two tables away from me. I wasn't at home for the exact same reason. Emmett had Rosalie over, and I was pretty sure they weren't going to stop at just making out regardless of whether or not I was there. At least this couple couldn't start undressing without getting arrested.

I tried to ignore them and continue studying. With the physics test out of the way, it was time to start worrying about biochem.

"Well, well," a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Nessie standing next to my table. "Are you stalking me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She was dressed in a pleated skirt and a t-shirt that seemed a little tight—not that I was complaining—and her hair was pulled up in the bun she usually wore.

I swallowed. "I don't think so. Besides, I was here first."

She smiled and sat down across from me. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you? Not that you asked me last time, but still."

"No, of course I don't mind."

She dug out her laptop and set it on the table. "Good." She opened it up and started tapping away. "By the way, how did your test go?"

I smiled, happy that she remembered that detail. "It was the hardest thing I think I've ever done, but I'm pretty sure I nailed it."

"What class are you even in? I thought you were a genius."

I smirked. "I'm no genius. I'm in biochem and physics."

She scoffed. "You can't do physics in your head if you're not a genius, Jacob. I hate to break it to you, but it's true."

I laughed. "Well, I guess I _am_ a genius then. How're your classes going?"

She sighed and clicked on the computer for a second. "They're going okay. I'm sad I won't be able to get very far, though."

My brow furrowed. "Why not? Problems with financial aid?" I remembered too late that Jessica said her family was also filthy rich. Her grandfather was the plastic surgeon who had worked on Jessica's chest. Poor guy.

"No, not that. It's just that there won't be any classes to take after the twenty-first. Y'know, the Mayans and all that?"

I scrunched my nose. "You really believe all that?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, yes." She nodded fervently, causing her bun to shake and the loose tendrils to dance. It was cute. "There's so much evidence to support it. And the Mayans aren't the only ones who say that. I mean, there are the I-Ching prophecies, and even the Bible!"

She was really into this. I made sure I didn't laugh. Instead, I just nodded slowly. "Yeah, I see your point. But I still don't see how any of that is physical proof. Do you know how many times the world has been doomed to end? Over a hundred and fifty times. And yet here we are, still talking about it."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do I know that's true?"

"What, that we're still here?"

"No," she giggled. "That the number you just told me is right."

"Do a little research," I said, waving my hand at her laptop. "You'll see."

She looked at me for a minute. I just stared back, daring her to do the research and realize our little planet was going to keep on kicking for several thousand more years.

"You know," she said a few moments later, "It's not just the prophecies. There's evidence worldwide that something big is going down. I mean, all the earthquakes, the terrible storms, animals dying by the _thousands_. I don't think the world's going to end just because some ancient calendar stopped. I think it will because of everything that is going on. Besides, isn't it a group of physicists who say the world's due for a major catastrophe?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it is, but don't you consider all those things you just said a catastrophe? The world doesn't need to blow up to be considered a major one."

She sighed. "See? This is why I don't talk to people. You will never believe me until it's too late and we're all dead." She shut her laptop and started to put it away.

"Hey," I said, reaching out to her. "Wait a second. I didn't say you were crazy. You're not the only person in the world who thinks the Mayans were right. All I'm saying is that I have a different point of view. So what if there really will be an apocalypse? It's not like we can do anything about it now. We've got eleven days to save the world? No. If we die, we die. But we won't."

She sat back down and stared at the closed lid of her computer for a second. "It scares me, Jacob. I mean, it really scares me. I don't want to die."

I reached out and took her hand. "Look at me." She peeked up at me through her lashes. "If you're right, and all this is going to go to shit, don't you think the best thing you can do is live the rest of your time and try to be happy? Not mope around and be scared?"

The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. "Yeah, I guess." She squeezed my fingers. "But what do I even do? The rest of the world is acting like nothing's wrong; I feel weird when I think about doing all those things I've always wanted to do like set fire to a grocery store or drive a really expensive car."

I snorted. "Why would you want to set fire to a grocery store?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Because I like fire. Nobody would be inside, of course. And it would be controlled. Really I just want to hear all the popcorn on the snack isle start popping all at once."

I laughed. "That would be fun. Why don't you spend time with your friends instead? Go out to movies and get makeovers and do other girly stuff?"

"I don't like girly stuff. Not a lot of it, anyway. Makeovers are overrated. I would go out to movies, but none of my friends want to see the movies I want to watch." She sighed dejectedly.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Suspense. Scary stuff, but not the gory scary. Not the hack-n-slash; the good, old-fashioned scary story that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end."

"Nice. I've got a few of those. Maybe you could come over sometime and we could watch one together?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

I sat back, a little surprised. "Um . . ." Was I? "I don't know. I don't think so. Maybe."

She laughed and shook her head slightly. "I'll take that as a 'no, not right now.' I'd like to come watch a movie with you, though."

I nodded. "Sounds great. I'm booked this week with classes, but maybe next weekend?"

"Yeah, that'll be perfect."

I gave her my address and told her to show up whenever on Saturday. She smiled brightly before she opened her laptop again, and I went back to studying biochem.

* * *

_Saturday, December 15th, 2012_

I spent all Friday night straightening up the small apartment to make sure it was clean enough for Nessie to come over. Emmett kept making jokes about me getting laid, but I ignored him. Saturday morning, he left to visit his parents while I agonized over every little detail until there was a knock on the door.

My heart rate spiked. I took a deep breath to calm down. It wasn't like she was coming over for a date. We weren't going to make out on the couch or anything. Although I really wouldn't mind that. She did have pretty, pink lips. And she was hot.

I shook my head. Hot or not, she wasn't here for me to seduce. I opened the door and smiled when I saw her standing there. Her hair was left in little spiral curls down her back. A few smaller tendrils fell in her face over her forehead.

"Hi," she said with an awkward wave. "I'm glad I found the right place. Can I come in, or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

I blinked a few times before I pulled back and let her in. "Yeah, I guess you can come in. It probably wouldn't be very effective trying to watch a movie from there."

She smiled. "No, probably not."

I helped her out of her jacket and hung in it in the small closet. "So how are you today?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Decent. Did you decide what you wanted to watch?"

She hummed. "Not really. I think maybe a good, suspenseful vampire movie."

I nodded. "All right. Let's see what we've got."

I took her to a bookshelf Emmett and I had put all our movies on. After looking over the selection, we decided on _Let the Right One In_. Once that was set up, we picked out some snacks and drinks and sat down on the couch to watch the show. I'd seen it before, but it was still pretty good. When it was over, we both made a few comments about the leading actors, then she leaned into my side.

I put my arm around her and couldn't help but lean in and sniff her hair. That scent was there again. A little tangy with a delicate undertone that I was beginning to think was actually pretty pleasant. "You smell good," I heard myself say.

She looked up at me. "You think so? Thank you." She smiled softly.

"What is it? I don't think I've ever smelled that before." I took another whiff. It was almost citrusy but not.

She smiled again. "Have you heard of Essential Oils?"

"I think so. Is it a fragrance?"

"Sort of. You can get all kinds of different oils. It's not like perfume where it's mixed with alcohol and you just have a few drops of the actual oil; it's the pure oil. My grandmother mixes them together to make her own stuff; this one is bergamot and lavender lotion she made for me."

"It's nice."

I took one last sniff and ended up having to pull strands of her hair out of my face. It was wild and everywhere. She sat up a little to gather it all up and pull it to her other side.

"I'm sorry, my hair is awful."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I think it's pretty."

She looked at me skeptically. "No you don't. Nobody thinks that."

I reached up and tugged lightly on a stray curl. "I do. It's pretty."

She smiled again. "Well then thank you. I do my best to take care of it. It's such a mess, though. I've thought about shaving it, but then I don't want to have to deal with the afro I know I'll have when it starts to grow back."

I chuckled. "All the more reason to leave it long."

"Yeah, I guess." She snuggled into my side a little more. "So tell me about you, Jake," she said.

I shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know. Just whatever you want to share."

I thought about that for a second. There really wasn't much about me that was all that exciting. "I grew up with my dad and sisters in Seattle. My mom died when I was young. My sisters are both married and have families of their own. I graduated high school with honors and moved right on to college. I still don't really know what I want to do."

"Did you get a scholarship? It seems like you should have." Her fingers were playing with my hand as she spoke, just playing with my fingers and lightly running her nails over my skin. It felt nice.

"No. I almost did after my first year. But then my dad started having health problems and I really struggled through my second year. My grades weren't good enough for a scholarship, then he died and I took a month off."

She twisted around so she could see me better. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Jake. Really, I am." She squeezed my fingers lightly.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks. So that's pretty much my life. This year I'm determined to ace all of my classes and make my dad proud."

"I'm sure he is whether you get straight A's or not."

I hugged her lightly. "Now you gotta tell me about you."

She sighed dramatically. "Oh, Jacob, you don't want to know about me and my petty little life."

I poked her side. "I told you, now it's your turn. You're not backing out."

She laughed. "Okay, okay. I also grew up in Seattle with my parents and my grandparents. My grandpa's a surgeon and my grandma's a freelance architect."

"Who likes to dabble in perfume," I added for her.

She smirked. "Nope, that's my grandma on my mom's side. The architect is my grandma on my dad's side. My dad's dad is the surgeon and my mom's dad is a cop. My mom works with my architect grandma and my dad's a teacher. My mom was really sad when I moved out to go to college, but I didn't want to live off them, y'know? I wanted to have the experience of being on my own and dealing with my own choices. So that's why I'm living on campus. I tried to get my mom to keep all my bank stuff at home, but she wasn't having any of that. I don't like to flaunt the money, though, so I try to live within the means of my neighbors. I don't want anyone to hate me just because I have money."

I immediately thought of Jessica and Rosalie and how they did like to show how well-off they were. Rose wasn't obnoxious about it the way Jessica was. I liked that Ness wasn't like that. "I bet if you did, though, you'd have a lot more friends."

She shrugged. "Maybe, but what would be the point of that? They'd only like me for my money anyway, and I'd probably still drive them away eventually."

"You could lay off the Armageddon talk; that would help, too."

She snorted. "Yeah, but I'm not going to. People should know and get prepared. I mean, I don't want to be preachy. I don't stand on the corner with a big 'THE END IS NEAR' sign around my neck. But I do tell people about it when it comes up in conversation."

"You really do believe the planet's going to explode on the twenty-first, don't you? You've got a lot of theories about how and why it's going to happen?"

She pulled back and glared at me. "You make it sound like I made it all up by myself. And they're not theories, really, they're signs."

I nodded slowly. "Signs. Okay; what have you got?"

"Well, first of all, all the weather anomalies going on. Europe had one of its coldest winters ever, the US is going through one of its worst droughts, and the last tornado season was one of the worst ever recorded."

I quirked my lips. "Yeah, all that's true, but I just don't see how they're signs of certain doom. It sounds to me more like a harsh winter, a bad tornado season and a drought. None of it is the worst ever seen; it's just the worst in a number of years."

"Are you going to explain away all of my signs?"

"If I can, sure."

She grumbled a little. "All right. How can you explain all the fish and birds and other animals that have just died by the hundreds or thousands? I mean, if that's not a sign of the apocalypse, I don't know what is."

I nodded. "It is a mystery. Although there are several theories about the birds. You know what else is a mystery? Fish raining from the sky."

She gave me a look that said she was clearly not impressed. "I don't like to be made fun of, Jacob."

"No, no. I'm not making fun of you. There have been several cases of fish actually falling from the sky. Frogs and snakes, too, in other instances. Sometimes there have been animal parts rather than full animals. There are a bunch of speculations running around, but there's no hard proof to explain it. One of the first I ever read about happened in the year 1555."

She sighed. "That is weird. I read about a swarm of spiders invading India, too."

"A new species, from what I read. It sounded pretty fascinating overall."

She looked almost alarmed. "Fascinating? Two people died."

I must've missed that part. "Yeah, that is sad."

She sighed. "What about the mysterious cosmic waves that have got scientists baffled? Or have _you_ figured those out?"

"No, those are still puzzling. But so were radiation and micro waves when they were first discovered. That's the beauty of science, Ness. There's still a whole shitload of stuff we don't know about our planet."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Science Expert, explain the massive solar storms that have been going on? Are they not destroying satellites and wreaking havoc?"

I snorted. "No, they're not. Every eleven years, the sun goes through a sunspot cycle, which are the storms and the flares you're talking about. Yeah, this cycle is a lot stronger than the last one, but it's not the strongest on record, either."

Her jaw clenched. "The atom smasher?"

"It is physically impossible to create a black hole. Even if, for argument's sake, it were possible, the black hole created would be microscopic and would evaporate within milliseconds. I don't think that's long enough to destroy the planet."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

I shrugged. "You're talking to a science major, Ness, bringing up scientific stuff that I've studied a lot about. I don't have an answer to everything, but I will dispute what I can."

Her eyes widened. "The Yellowstone volcano!"

I nodded. "It's the biggest volcano in the world, I'll give you that. And if it erupts, we're all barbecue. And a few geologists have said it's overdue. But, we have already learned several times over that the earth doesn't always stay on its own schedule. So it could just keep on building for another few thousand years or so."

"Ugh, you are impossible!"

"You know what I'm going to do, Nessie," I said, halfway annoyed.

"What's that?" It sounded like a challenge.

I met the dare in her voice. "I'm going to take you out on a date on Saturday. The twenty-second."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

I threw my hands up. "Because I want to!" I almost shouted. Somehow I managed to keep a little bit of control. "Because we're not going to be dead and everything will be fine, and I just want to. So just say yes. You'll come to dinner with me next Saturday. I'll even take you to a nice-ish restaurant."

She smiled. I liked that my lack of funds didn't bother her even though she had pretty much unlimited. "Yes, I'll go out with you. I really wish you'd take me before the world ends."

I groaned. If I wasn't being so stubborn, I might have agreed to take her out before the twenty-second. But I was stubborn, and so was she, and I just wanted to prove to her that life would go on. It was only a week away. I could be patient until then.

* * *

_Thursday, December 20th, 2012_

"Nessie's coming over tonight," I told Emmett as soon as I walked in the door. He was sitting on the couch with Rosalie on his lap. "So do whatever you want, but she's staying the night."

Emmett whistled and I heard the distinct sound of Rose's hand slapping the back of his head. "That's rude, Emmett," she chided.

He snorted. "I'm sorry, babe." His tone made it clear he wasn't. "Mind if I crash at your place tonight?"

"I don't mind. I don't have anything going on tomorrow, so maybe you can stay until your evening class?"

I smirked to myself. Like she really thought he'd say no to that. Just as I'd thought, he agreed happily. They started getting ready a few minutes later and headed out.

I got my books out and did what little studying I needed to do for the day then I cleaned up the place as best as I could. I put all of Emmett's things on his bed. He talked about me leaving crap everywhere, but I wasn't the one with dirty socks stuck in between the couch cushions.

As I cleaned, I thought about my conversation with Nessie earlier that day. She was scared about the next day. The supposed last day of the planet Earth. It didn't matter how many arguments I came up with to prove all those doomsday theories wrong, she still kept on believing them. I supposed the only way to really prove it to her was to just shut up and let her realize it on her own when all the clocks were still ticking at the end of the week.

I didn't like seeing her so worried, though. She really wanted to spend the night with her family, but her parents were out of town and wouldn't be home until the next day. She'd made plans to go see them at noon and spend what she considered her last day with them. I invited her over mainly because I didn't want her to be alone and so scared. If I couldn't convince her everything was fine, then I could at least comfort her. She'd seemed nervous at first but then accepted happily.

Nessie showed up at half past six. I heard her timid knock on the door and took a moment to breathe to calm my irrational euphoria just from knowing she was there. When she came in, she pressed herself against me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her hair was up in the bun again, and it brushed across my jaw as she shook her head against my chest. I hugged her lightly and gently rubbed her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and looked up at me. "You know what's wrong."

Oh. Right. I rubbed her back again and bent to kiss the top of her head. "Calm down, Ness. You're okay."

She took a few more breaths before she pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. For now at least."

I reached out to touch her cheek. "Well, you're here. What would you like to do? Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

She wanted something funny, so I held up one of the best comedies I owned. I'd seen it a million times and still thought it was hilarious. She agreed.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me." I said excitedly. "I have something for you. Come with me." I tugged her hand and went into the kitchen area.

"What is it?" she asked with curious anticipation.

I reached into the cupboard and pulled out five boxes of popcorn. "Ta-da!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's a lot of popcorn."

I smiled. "Yep. And we're going to pop it all tonight. I know it's not a whole aisle-full, but it's close enough."

Her smile grew wider. "Oh my gosh, Jacob, that's so sweet. We're not going to set them on fire, are we?"

I snorted. "No. We might be crazy, but we're not dumb. We're going to empty them all into a few pans and pop them on the stove."

She helped me open each of the boxes and each of the packages inside the boxes. I knew there was no way in hell we would eat all that popcorn, but the smile on her face made it all worth it. I set out all the pans Emmett and I had on the small stove and Nessie helped me get them all set up. The butter and oil already inside the package didn't seem like enough to soak the kernels, so we added a bit more to each pan.

"Okay, now I'll turn them on but we're going to stand back because when they start popping the oil's going to splatter everywhere."

She nodded and gave me a huge grin. It was pretty boring for the first few minutes. I could tell Ness wasn't overjoyed with the progress. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"What's taking it so long?" she asked.

I looked down at her. "Do you want the scientific answer or the boring one?"

"The boring one, please."

"The insides aren't hot enough yet. All the starch inside has to melt and the water has to boil before it can break the hard shell."

"That was the boring answer?"

I chuckled. "Yes. I can give you equations and theories and probabilities if you want."

She shook her head. "No thank you."

A minute later, the popcorn had started popping in earnest. Some kernels were flying out of the pan while others stayed inside. The sound was loud and it had both of us laughing as it continued to spread popcorn around the kitchen area.

"Who's going to clean this up?" she asked.

"You are, of course."

She gave me a look. "Not by myself, I'm not."

I squeezed her shoulders. "No, I'll do it tomorrow."

After all the popcorn had popped itself out, we put some in a bowl to take to the couch while we watched our movie. It turned out pretty good.

"Why don't some of the kernels pop?" she asked. "The boring answer."

I smirked. "Because the shell is broken or damaged, so the pressure can't build enough to pop. It just kinda leaks out."

She nodded. "Oh. That makes sense."

We both laughed all the way through just because we knew which hilarious scenes were coming up. When it was over, we were both yawning.

"Are you tired?" I asked. It was probably a dumb question.

Nessie leaned into my arm and nodded. "Yes."

"Ready for bed?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment on her answer. A few seconds later she nodded. "Yes, I think so." She sat up. "Where should I get changed?"

"Probably in the bathroom would be best." I pointed toward it. "It's over there."

"Okay. I'll grab my stuff and be out in a minute."

She got up and took her bag with her then shut the bathroom door behind her. While she was in there, I changed into some jersey shorts and a white t-shirt. Ness emerged ten minutes later in a knee-length, light purple silk nightgown with short sleeves and her hair down. She was really sexy. I cleared my throat.

"You look nice," I commented.

She blushed and looked down at her bare feet. "Thanks."

I laid down on the bed and held my arm out in an invitation for her to join me. She shifted her weight a few times before she put her bag in the corner and slowly got in beside me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Just nervous, I guess."

I nodded. "That's okay. You can trust me, Ness."

She laughed tensely and inched a little closer. "It's not that. I do trust you." She stretched an arm across my chest and began to relax a little. Her hair was already going everywhere. I brushed it out of my face and smoothed it down. Her body tightened up again as she looked up at me. I could see hesitancy in her eyes. "Jake?"

I hummed. "What is it, Ness?"

She drew in a shuddering breath. "I . . . um . . ." She looked down at her hand on my shirt and her fingers began picking at the fabric. "I don't want to die a virgin."

Whatever I thought she might want to say, it wasn't that. I was a little shocked that she even was a virgin, but even more startling was the fact that she wanted to give it to me simply because she thought she was going to die tomorrow. I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't tempted. I was really tempted. How easy it would be to use her fear to my advantage. I could have her undressed and spread before me in a matter of seconds.

But I felt dirty even thinking about that. Nobody was going to die, and there was a damn good chance she'd regret every single moment of it when she realized that. I didn't want to lose her friendship, and I was being serious when I told her I was taking her out on a date on the twenty-second. I rubbed her arm and put my other hand over hers on my chest.

"Nessie . . ." I wasn't sure how to tell her that wasn't going to happen tonight.

She sat up quickly, pulling out of my arms. "I'm sorry. Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I just . . . I thought maybe you might want . . . Ugh!" She stood up and bent over to pick up her shoes.

I sat up and reached out to grab her arm. "Nessie, listen to me. I do want to. But I can't."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Why can't you?"

I sighed and got off the bed. "I know you're scared about this whole end of the world thing, but I truly don't believe anything is ending tomorrow." I rubbed her arms gently. "Giving up your virginity isn't something you should do just because you're scared. Stay with me. Please."

She sniffled and closed her eyes. "But what if it does? What if I do die tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "Then you won't care anymore whether you're a virgin or not."

She looked at me skeptically for a moment before the corners of her lips twitched up. "You do have a point."

"So stay with me, okay? Trust me." I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her up between my knees. "We can talk about that later after the world's fate isn't hanging by a thread."

She dropped her shoes and nodded. "Okay, but you just remember what you said. After this, there'll just be another apocalyptic prophecy."

"And another one after that, and another one after that. Yeah, eventually the world will end. Not even planets last forever. But it's probably not going anywhere in the next five hundred thousand years. I'm pretty sure we won't be around for that."

I felt her hands in my hair as she stood in front of me and looked into my eyes. She had calmed down quite a bit, and I was happy to see it. She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine for a quick second. "Thank you, Jake."

I squeezed her hips. "No need to thank me. Come on; let's go to bed."

I pushed myself back and laid down again. She crawled up, less nervous than she had been earlier, and fitted herself against me.

"Goodnight, Jake."

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Ness."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Drop a review and let me know what you thought of it.

As long as inspiration goes my way, I will be posting a second part to this sometime later. I'm thinking about waiting until December 22nd to post it. We'll see. It'll be in Ness' POV, but won't be all the stuff you just read :)


	2. Not Quite What I Expected

A/N: I know I said I was going to wait until the 22nd, but I think we all know by now that I have zero patience when it comes to waiting when everything is ready to post. I get too excited about stuff, lol. So here is the second and final part! As you can all see, we're going to be fine!

Thank you again to WolfGirl1335, ReneeFF, and Nat_Gis for pre-reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

Not Quite What I Expected

_**Nessie  
**__Friday, December 21st, 2012_

Whoever came up with the phrase, "Life's a bitch and then you die" really knew what they were talking about. I had spent the last twenty years of my life being a social outcast for one reason or another. In grade school, most of my friends didn't like me because my family was rich. They also didn't like me because my dad was one of the teachers and they thought I'd tell on them when I was at home. I never did, but that wasn't the point.

In junior high, I had a few more friends, but then suddenly everyone loved me because my family was rich. It felt so weird. I didn't think I was anything special just because I had money, and I didn't feel right when all the other students wanted to be my friend because of it. In high school I decided that the moment I was able to get out on my own, I would start living like a common citizen. I wouldn't buy all the expensive name brands and I wouldn't rely on my pocketbook to get me out of trouble.

While looking around for a college I wanted to attend, I began to hear rumors. In the year 2012, the world was going to end. At first, I scoffed at it. How could that even be possible? But I read more about it, I researched, and I found a few forums that talked about conspiracies to cover up all of the evidence. Earthquakes that weren't reported, strange happenings all around the globe, and other prophecies that had come true that also pointed to the end of times. I was convinced, and scared as hell.

I talked to my family about it, and they all said I was being paranoid. I still believed. I checked several different prophecy forums a day and talked to many people from all around the world who believed the very same thing I did. When I found a few posts with suggestions on things a person could do to prepare themselves for the apocalypse, I told everyone I knew about them. I mainly got the response I thought I would; I was suddenly a freak of nature for simply informing them that if they didn't start stocking up on supplies they wouldn't survive long after whatever was going to happen in 2012 happened.

When I started college, I did so with a few good friends who were okay with me and my weirdness. I didn't expect anything extraordinary to happen. I didn't expect to meet any amazing guys or to fall in love.

And yet, that's exactly what happened. Two weeks before everything was supposed to fall apart, I met Jacob Black. At first, I didn't think he was anything but a freaky-smart science geek. Then I started to get to know him, and he didn't run away from me when I talked about December twenty-first, and I realized a few days ago that I really, really liked him. A lot. A lot more than I should have, considering we were all going to die. It just wasn't fair.

He tried to convince me nothing was going to happen. He almost did a few times, but then I'd read more newfound evidence and believe it all again. Maybe I should have stopped reading so I could die happy, but that wasn't likely to happen.

I woke up next to him on the morning of the twenty-first. My first thought was that Jacob had been right all along, but then I remembered that nobody knew what time everything was supposed to happen.

Jacob was still asleep. I remembered with a great amount of embarrassment how I had all but asked him to have sex with me. I hadn't been lying when I said I didn't want to die a virgin, although a more accurate version of the truth would have been that I wanted to know what it was like to be with _him_ like that before I died. At the same time, he'd had a point when he said that was a stupid reason to do that and I wouldn't care anymore when I was dead.

I sucked in a deep breath and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before I leaned up on my elbow and pushed my hair out of the way. It was such a pain in the ass. It was literally everywhere all the time. I either had to spend three hours getting it to behave or put it up in a bun. Seeing how the bun was much quicker and easier, it was usually the style I went for.

He was so handsome. At first glance, nobody would guess he was as smart as he was. He didn't look anything like a normal nerd. He'd told me once that he went through the awkward phase like everyone else, but I just couldn't see those gorgeous brown eyes behind a bulky set of glasses or that award-winning smile lined with inelegant braces. I couldn't see him standing any shorter than six feet, and I certainly couldn't see him as scrawny. He was delightfully tall, bulky in all the right areas with all the right kinds of muscles, and just overall strikingly attractive. I also loved knowing that underneath that abundance of thick, black hair was a brain that could intimidate the best professors.

It didn't make me happy to know that he didn't think he was anything special. He knew he was good-looking, but he didn't know just _how_ good-looking. I smiled to myself and reached up to brush a few strands of his hair off his forehead. He drew in a deep breath and let out a deep, breathy moan as he exhaled. I was convinced there couldn't possibly be any sexier sound than that. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Jacob," I said softly. "Hey, Jake." I put my hand on his chest and sighed again when I could feel his heartbeat. A rush of emotion washed over me, and suddenly I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to spend my last day on Earth with him. Maybe he'd come with me to my parents'. So what if he had class; it wasn't like it would really matter after today.

"Jake," I said again. My voice was barely a whimper. "Jake, baby, wake up." I shook his chest a little.

He moaned again and turned his head away from me. A second later he looked at me with open eyes. His wonderfully full lips spread in a happy smile.

"Good morning, Ness," he said softly. His voice was low and thick from sleep. I had been wrong; the moan was nice, but that sentence was the sexiest sound in the world.

I almost started to cry. I felt my lips tremble. "Good morning."

"Hey, come here." It was barely a whisper. "Come here." His arms wrapped around me and pulled me even closer than I already was. I was almost on top of him now. "Calm down, Ness; it's okay."

I buried my face in his shirt and shook my head. "No, it's not." My voice was muffled. "Come with me today?"

I felt his lips on the top of my head. "You know I can't. But hey." He pushed me back a little and made me look up at him. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. You'll spend the day with your parents because I know you haven't seen them in a while, and I'll see you tomorrow."

I sniffled. "What if you don't?"

He smiled. "I will." He kissed my forehead. "And it will be great because I know exactly where I want to take you."

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the future. "Where's that?"

"How do you feel about sushi?"

Ew. "Raw fish?" I asked flatly.

He chuckled. "Among other things. Have you ever tried it?" I shook my head. "Would you try some with me?"

It really wasn't fair how just looking into his deep brown eyes could convince me to do something potentially stupid. "Yes, I will." I'd probably gag and make a fool of myself, but I'd do it for him. Not fair.

He beamed. "Great. What time is it?" He squirmed around to look over me at the clock on the wall. I looked with him. It was half past nine o'clock. "Dammit, I gotta get up." He kissed me quickly and got out of bed.

The temperature around me dropped when he was gone. I frowned and got up as well. We both laughed at the popcorn still strewn around the kitchen. I started to clean it up, but he wouldn't let me. Instead, he started some coffee and instructed me to get dressed.

After a breakfast of coffee and popcorn, Jake started to get ready for class. I left when he did and headed to my parents'. I was happy to see them, but dammit I already missed Jake.

Being home felt nice. It was so good to be around everything that was familiar to me since my childhood. I remembered sleeping on the couch when my stomach hurt—mainly due to cramps—and curling up on cold days with the quilt my mom and grandma had made when my mom was younger.

I spent the day talking to my mom and dad about college life and Jacob. I could tell my dad wasn't sure how to react to me explaining how much I really liked Jacob, but my mom was thrilled. I told them both about the sushi date we had planned and how I really hoped there would be a tomorrow. They had both learned it was completely futile to try to tell me nothing was going to happen, so they didn't.

We made dinner together, then we played a few games of cards and watched a movie. It felt so much like a normal evening with them. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle came over for a little while after the movie. It was almost ten o'clock when I started to feel a little tired. Mom had already prepared my old room for me to stay in, but I found that I really wanted to snuggle under the quilt on the couch for a while. I changed into my pajamas, gave everyone a hug, and curled up on the couch.

My eyes were starting to droop when my phone beeped with a text. I sat up and stretched before I reached over to get it out of my purse. It was from Jacob. My eyes watered a little as I read it.

_Hey, beautiful. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Sleep well and have sweet dreams._

I texted him back quickly then hugged my phone to my chest as I laid back down and let myself relax enough to fall asleep.

* * *

_Saturday, December 22nd, 2012_

I had horrible dreams all night long. I dreamed my parents were engulfed in flames and Jacob was trapped inside his apartment as it began to crumble around him. I dreamed of earthquakes and tornadoes and volcanoes erupting. Everything felt so incredibly real. My face and my pillow were both soaked with tears when I woke up in the morning. My chest felt hollow and my stomach hurt so badly I thought I might get sick.

I sat up on the couch and wiped my face. My heart was still beating so hard and it was difficult to pull in a deep breath.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked. She rushed to sit down beside me and encircled me in her arms. "Oh, baby, it's okay. Whatever it was, it was just a nightmare."

I felt her lips press against my head and her hands smoothing down my hair. I leaned into her and let myself cry. I remembered over and over the sounds Jacob made as pieces of his ceiling fell on top of him and the screams of my parents as they burned alive.

"Shh, baby. I've got you, honey. Everything's okay."

I heard more than saw my dad come in and sit on the other side of me. Mom explained to him that I'd had a bad dream.

It took me a while, but eventually I realized that I really was awake. My parents were okay. I was okay. That had to mean Jacob was, too, right? Somehow I managed to get a hold on myself and calm down. I leaned back a little and sucked in a deep breath.

"Okay now, baby?" Mom asked as she pushed the wet hair that was plastered to my face back out of the way.

I took a moment to look around the room. Everything was so normal. Just a new morning on a day like most other days. Jacob and my parents had been right all along.

I nodded and looked at her first then my dad. "Yeah, I think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head after another deep breath. "Not really. It was just . . . you know. Me being afraid of stupid stuff."

Dad rubbed my back. "A lot of people are afraid of stupid stuff, Nessie. It's different stupid stuff for different people."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

I got up and ate some breakfast. Lunch, really. It was almost noon. After I ate, I began a search for my phone. I finally found it lodged between the cushion and the arm rest of the couch. I was a little nervous to text Jake. I realized when I turned it on that I didn't have to. He'd already beaten me to it.

_Good morning, beautiful. Still kickin'. Call or text me when you wake up._

My heart soared when I read what he'd sent. I could barely contain my smile as I punched the call button.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob said when he answered. "How are you?"

It was so damn good to hear his voice. "I'm okay, I think. Turns out you were right."

"Of course I am. You don't get to be a genius if you're not right all the time."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"Don't feel too bad, Ness. You're not the only one feeling a little sheepish this morning."

"No, I don't suppose I am." I could only imagine how all the people felt who had gone so far as to quit their jobs and leave their homes to live in caves in the mountains. At least I hadn't gone that crazy.

"So when do I get to see you today?" he asked.

I licked my lips and blushed when Mom came in. She asked me who I was talking to but I pretended I didn't hear her. "Um, I don't know. Whenever, I guess."

"Whenever? Do I have to wait until dinner to take you out?"

Mom was being a creeper. I could tell she was trying to decipher my conversation by hearing my end of it. I tried to speak a little quieter. "No."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, hang on." I pulled the phone down and pushed the speaker against my shirt. "Mom, I'm talking to Jacob. Do you mind?"

She held her hands up. "I don't mind at all. Please, continue."

I sighed. I was pretty sure she was there to stay. I put the phone back against my ear. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Is your mom listening in?"

I smiled. "She's trying to. But anyway, no; you don't have to wait until dinner. Did you have something in mind?"

"Sort of. I thought maybe you'd like to celebrate the world not ending. We could go get ice cream or something. Have you eaten lunch already?"

Why did he have to be so damn sweet? Then again, since we were all still alive, that meant I could actually pursue a real relationship with him. "Yeah, I have. Ice cream sounds great."

"All right. Do you want to text me your parents' address and I'll come get you?"

Oh, damn. I couldn't remember a single date I'd been on where the guy had come to get me. It was either we met at the place we were going or I went to his place. I could literally feel my insides turning to mush at the thought of a real, honest-to-goodness date with Jacob complete with a kiss at the end.

"Yeah. Just beware that both of my parents are here and will probably want to meet you. Is that okay?" I bit my lip. I wouldn't blame him one bit if he'd prefer to put meeting the parents off for a while.

"Yeah, not a problem. Might as well, right?"

I really hoped that meant he was as ready as I was for this to become a serious relationship. As serious as it could get for us only having known each other two weeks, anyway. I was literally giddy with the thought that we had the opportunity to be together for years.

"Yeah. When do you think you'll be here?"

Mom looked right at me when I said that, and I could see the excited questions on her face. I held up my hand to keep her from talking until I was done.

"Give me about an hour, okay?"

"Perfect. I'm really looking forward to this."

"Me, too."

We hung up, and I squealed. Mom sat down beside me almost immediately.

"Details," she said eagerly.

My grin simply could not be broken. "Jacob's coming to get me in an hour and we're going to get ice cream so he can help me celebrate the world not ending last night and I really like him and oh my God I'm so excited!"

Mom laughed. "Just remember to breathe, okay?"

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. It didn't calm me down. I hurried to get ready. I took a quick shower then I borrowed one of Mom's nicer sweaters so I could say I'd put some thought into my outfit. The clothes I'd brought with me were simply thrown into my bag quickly. I did my makeup and then tried to figure out what to do with my hair. I was sad I didn't have time to make it look nice. Instead I pulled it up into my usual bun and called it good.

When my hour was up, I sat on the couch in a taught bundle of nerves waiting for Jacob. Everything felt so real now. Before, it was all temporary. It was only supposed to last a short while before it all blew up. Literally. Now suddenly I was so nervous that Jacob and I wouldn't have anything to talk about. What if the only reason he even talked to me in the first place was to try to convince me I was wrong? Well, he'd done that. Now what could he possibly want with me?

I tried really hard to push that thought away. If that was really the only reason he spoke to me, he wouldn't have invited me over to stay the night with him on the twentieth. He wouldn't have been so sweet and he certainly wouldn't have turned me down when I tried to come on to him. For whatever reason, he really was interested in me.

It felt like days, but when I looked at the clock when I heard a car pull up, it had only been thirty seconds since I sat down. My heart rate spiked and my chest exploded with euphoria when I heard the knock on the door. I shot to my feet and all but ran to the door.

And there he was. Standing in the doorway in all his six-foot-four-inch-tall glory. I didn't wait for him to come in. I couldn't. I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh, Jacob, I'm so happy to see you."

He hugged me tightly and bent to kiss my head. "Me too, Ness."

It took me a moment, but eventually I was able to peel myself away from him and let him come inside. Mom and Dad were already there in the living room. Jacob whistled as he looked around.

"Damn. You guys have got a nice house."

Mom smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry about the mess; I wasn't expecting company today."

Jacob shook his head. "This isn't a mess. Trust me; I've seen a mess." He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Jacob, by the way."

Oh, crap. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "Mom, Dad, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is my mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward."

He shook both of their hands then put his arm around my shoulders. I felt like a teenager all of a sudden. This was how it would have been had I had a real boyfriend in high school. Jacob would come get me, meet my parents, my dad might make a comment or two about bringing me home on time, then we'd leave.

"So you're a physics major, huh?" Dad asked.

Jacob shook his head. "No, just a science major. I'm taking a physics class."

Dad hummed. "Nessie says you're pretty smart."

Jacob looked down at me for a second. "Does she?"

I tried to give him a sassy look, but I wasn't sure it worked. "Yes, because you are."

He smiled then looked back at Dad. "Yeah, I guess so."

Even though I wasn't a teenager, Dad still managed to make a few comments about bringing me back safely. Jacob took them in stride and promised I'd be back in one piece after we had dinner that night.

We finally walked out the door a few minutes later. Since I was leaving my car, I left all my stuff, too. I just had my ID, my phone, and a little bit of money in case we needed it for whatever reason.

Jake took me to a nice ice cream parlor and we both picked out what we wanted. Jacob chose boring vanilla with nothing added into it. I could almost feel his grimace as I ordered eggnog ice cream with blueberries and caramel mixed into it.

"There has to be something illegal about that," he commented as we sat down.

I just smiled and took a bite. "Mm, delicious!"

He chuckled. "Whatever you say."

I nodded toward his. "How can you come to a swanky ice cream joint and order _vanilla_? Vanilla is like the white crayon; it really doesn't have any use."

"I disagree." He licked a spoonful of ice cream. "Vanilla is pure. It's creamy and peaceful and there's nothing distracting about it. With that—" he waved his spoon at my dish like it was toxic— "you've got too many flavors mixed together that you can't really appreciate any one of them."

"But this is also fun and interesting. It's not boring. Each bite is something new."

He smirked and shook his head slightly. "Well it's good to know we still have stuff to argue about."

I couldn't deny how happy his comment made me. "Yes we do." I took another bite and thought of something. "Do you want to taste it?"

He grimaced. "Do I dare?"

I laughed and held out a spoonful. "It won't kill you. Besides, isn't life about trying new things?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He took my spoon and licked the ice cream off of it. My eyes were glued to his lips for a moment as he decided whether or not he liked it. I wasn't sure if I should be as thrilled that he licked my spoon as I was.

"What do you think?"

He shook himself. "That was nasty. You just keep that to yourself."

"Okay," I laughed.

We finished our ice cream and decided to walk around before we got back in the car. I really wanted to hold his hand, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed. For that matter, I still didn't know if this really was a date like a relationship kind of thing or just an "I told you so" kind of thing. I stared at my feet as we walked for a minute.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked a moment later.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

I nodded again. "Yeah."

As we walked, other people were all around us. Some passed us by and some walked in the opposite direction. A woman talking on her cell phone nearly ran into me. I took a quick step closer to Jake to avoid her and nearly tripped over him. He caught me, and we both laughed as I got my balance again.

"I'm sorry."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "It's okay. So how was last night, Ness? I was going to ask earlier, but I forgot."

"It's all right, Jake. Last night was okay, I guess. I had bad dreams all night, though." I frowned and tried not to remember him getting crushed.

His arm tightened around me. "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you sure you're okay? You seem . . . I don't know. Distracted, I guess."

I looked up at him. "Distracted?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem like you. Maybe it's just because we're not dead?"

I laughed a little and took a deep breath. No time like the present, right? "Or maybe it's because I don't know how to ask you why we're doing this?"

His eyes snapped to mine and he stopped walking. Someone behind us almost ran right into us. They cursed and moved around. Jake pulled me closer to whatever building we were by. "What do you mean?"

He seemed so concerned all of a sudden. His brown eyes were really worried about something. I swallowed and took a shaky breath. "What I mean is, I don't know what this is supposed to be. Are we . . . y'know . . ." I sighed and tried to ignore the increasing confusion on his face. "Are we doing this whole date thing just so you can tell me I was wrong?"

His eyebrows knitted together, creating an adorable crease between them. "I figured you already knew that when you got up this morning."

That wasn't really what I wanted to hear. "Yeah, I figured it out pretty quick."

He nodded. "Okay. So why do you think we're here right now?"

I shrugged. This conversation was not going anywhere I wanted it to. "Because a whole bunch of people were wrong; not just me."

"No, no." He made me look at him. "That's not what I meant. Why do you think we're here, standing right here together having this conversation? Why do you think I'm taking you to dinner tonight?"

I really didn't like the way my eyes watered. Why couldn't he tell me why he'd asked me in the first place? I looked up toward the sky to try to keep tears from overflowing. "I don't know."

He sighed. "This is one issue I really hope we can agree on, Ness. I asked you out because I wanted to take you out. This isn't me rubbing it in that the world didn't explode. This is me taking you out to dinner because I like you."

"Really? Please don't make a joke out of this. I really, really like you, Jake. I probably shouldn't say that right now, but I do. And it would . . . Please don't break my heart." I hated the pit in my stomach and the ache in my chest. I was so close to ruining everything by being an emotional wreck. This wasn't the way normal people started relationships. Normal people held their feelings in or let them build for a longer period of time until it was acceptable to reveal them. Not me, apparently. There I go; just throw it all out there and hope he doesn't walk the other way.

He pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed my face into his chest.

"Hey," he whispered. I shivered at the feel of his breath on my ear. "There's nothing wrong with saying that right now. I like you, too. A lot." His lips pressed to my head for a moment. "I'm not joking or trying to break your heart. Please trust me."

I nodded and pulled back to look up at him. He looked like he meant what he'd said, and it felt so good. "Thank you. I trust you."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Get a room!" someone yelled as they passed by us.

Both Jake and I tried not to laugh. I took a step back and held out my hand for his. He gave it to me, and we continued walking.

"So does this mean we're dating now?" I asked.

He smirked. "That's usually what it means when someone takes you out, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. But there'll be more? This isn't a one-time thing?"

He squeezed my fingers. "I sure hope not. I mean, I hope it's not just this once. I want there to be a lot more."

I suddenly felt a whole lot lighter. "Me too."

We visited a few little shops and did some window shopping for a while. I also ended up getting a few last-minute things for Christmas gifts. I tried to get Jake to tell me what he wanted, but he wouldn't say anything.

When it was time for dinner, Jacob took me to Marinepolis Sushi Land. I stared at him when he ordered a sushi boat. I wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't sound appetizing.

"Calm down, Ness. This'll give us a nice variety. I'll let you start off with the milder stuff, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

I was relieved when the boat arrived to see that it wasn't huge. Just big enough for the two of us, provided I was able to stomach my portion of it.

"You don't really have to eat it if you don't like it," Jake told me. "But you do have to try it. What's life for if not trying new things, right?" He smiled at me and held out something that looked like it would be better suited in cat's food dish than mine.

I grimaced at the thing. "That's my line. Can you tell me what it is at least?" I asked.

"It's called an Alaskan roll. Try it first, then I'll tell you what's in it."

That would probably be best if I wanted to actually swallow it. I closed my eyes and took a small bite of the piece Jacob had given to me. At first I wasn't sure what to think of it. I chewed it slowly, trying to discern the different tastes. There was rice, for sure. Possibly cucumber. And something fishy. It wasn't terrible. I swallowed and opened my eyes.

"Well?" Jacob asked curiously.

I shrugged. "It's not horrible." I put the rest of the piece in my mouth. I thought maybe it was actually pretty good.

His smile was positively huge. "I'm glad you like it. My sisters and I used to come here before they moved away. I tried to convince my dad, but he never wanted to. It's been a while."

I swallowed my second bite and took a drink of the soda that had been delivered with the boat. Jacob must have ordered that, too. "So what kind of fish did I eat?"

"It was salmon. It also had avocado, cucumber, rice, and tobiko. If I remember correctly, that's kind of like unfertilized fish eggs."

I almost gagged, but then I remembered that I'd decided it was good. And besides, didn't I eat chicken eggs all the time? What was so different? "Not bad. What's this one?" I pointed to a different piece.

"That's a dynamite roll. It's got yellowtail, bean sprouts, the eggs, and rice. And something else, I think. Some other vegetable." I nodded and picked one up. He reached out and grabbed my wrist before I could eat it. "Careful! It's spicy, too. That's why it's called dynamite."

I smiled. "I like spicy stuff."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Just remember that I warned you."

I took a bite of it without another word. Jacob wasn't lying; it was really spicy. But oh it was good. I finished the second half and took a drink. "That was yummy."

"I have to admit I like a girl who can handle her spices."

"I can handle a lot of things, Jacob." I didn't realize until I'd said it just how that sounded. I looked at him with a hot blush on my cheeks. "Um, that sounded bad."

He laughed, but I caught the red on his face, too. "Don't worry about it." I loved it when Jacob blushed. It brightened up his features and made him seem so much cuter.

I cleared my throat and picked up another dynamite roll. After we decided that I was a fan of sushi, we finished off the boat together.

After dinner, Jacob took me back to my parents' house. I was a little sad to say goodbye to him, but at least this time I wasn't so afraid I'd never see him again. I got a kiss, too, which was great. It was a little one, but it was perfect.

I decided to stay at my parents' for another night since I didn't have any classes again until Monday. I told Mom all about my night and how I was so thrilled Jacob and I were officially dating. I was already looking forward to our next date. She was happy for me. Dad was happy I'd finally found someone who was, as he said, "smarter than a can of soda." I didn't think all my other boyfriends had been that dumb, but they certainly couldn't compare to Jacob, so I didn't argue with him.

I stayed in my old room that night. After I went to bed, I stared at the plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars and planets on the ceiling for a while. I thought about everything that had happened that day with Jacob. My whole body was nearly vibrating with joy knowing that I had a whole uncharted future to spend with him. I couldn't wait to find out what else we agreed on and what else we'd argue about. I wondered if we'd ever get into any real fights about anything. If we did, would we overcome them? I hoped so. I could see so many possibilities. I knew it was irrational to think of things so far away, but I wondered if we'd ever get married and have kids together.

I told myself not to think about that. It wasn't appropriate after a first date.

Then I decided to screw appropriateness and just be happy. I could imagine whatever possibilities I wanted as long as I kept my head on and didn't lose myself to fantasy.

I sighed and turned on my side. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and smiled to myself. "I think I love you, Jacob," I whispered to myself. I squeezed my pillow and closed my eyes as I imagined him saying it back.

* * *

A/N: I could probably keep on going and going on this story. For now, this is the end. I have many other things I need to write. I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
